


The Resurrection Stone

by Skchorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, M/M, One Shot, Resurrection, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George finds the resurrection stone from the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resurrection Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a comment fic, because I didn't like the way ~Hinny TA 3 (Draco Malfoy, telling daddy on you since 1993) ended her/ his headcannon.
> 
> Her/ his text: Directly after the battle, George approached Harry and asked if he could use the resurrection stone just one time. Harry regrettably told him it was lost in the forest. It was months before George spoke to Harry again.

George finds the stone accidently in the forest, where he went just to get away from people who told him they felt sorry. George doesn't know, what the stone does, but puts it in his pocket. Later on in the night when he can't sleep (there was a lack of Fred laying next to him), he goes out for a walk and his hands get cold. When he puts his hands to his pockets he realises that there is something. George takes the stone out and checks it out in the soft moonlight. He wants to ask Fred, if he had put the stone into his pocket and if it's somehow magical, but remembers then again, what had happened. 

"I'm alone. How could you do this to me? We promised that we would die together!" 

George wants to throw the stone away, but a voice stops him. 

"George?" Boy turns around and sees his twin, who looks as if nothing had happened.  
"F-?" George can't say the name out loud, he hasn't since... George gulps and steps forward. "Fred?" He tries again, voice shaking as if there was a mountain troll jumping on it.  
"George, it's me." George still can't quite believe it, but he knows that there's noone around for at least 5 miles, he made sure of that when he went for a walk. So it can't be a death-eater or someone making a sick prank either. 

"H-how?" George tries to ask, but gives up, hoping that Fred understood what he was trying to say.  
"Ah, it's the resurrection stone you're holding in your hands. Yes, it's real, I was surprised, too. And Harry had the wand. I wonder about the invisibity cloak though..." Fred kept talking, and George just sat down and listened to his brother, wishing this would never end. He felt relief, but pain was still weighing it over. Fred was gone. And George knew what will happen to people who spend too much time thinking about dead people or death. 

He had to move on, no matter how hard it was. Fred knew that, too. "George, you have to live your life on. When you're finished all the things you have to do in your life, we will meet again, and then we will never be apart." Fred came closer to George and put a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't cold, as George thought it would be, it was warm and it comforted him. 

"You'll be okay. I'm going to stay with you until the very end, until we can be one again." Fred whispered to him.

George felt happier than he had felt the whole week since the war. He smiled and with a tear running down his cheek, gave the resurrection stone to Fred. 

"Until we meet again, remember that I'm always with you, whether you see me or not." 

 

George looked at the setting sun as Fred diffused away. His heart felt light, and he wasn't scared anymore. Because Fred was with him. Until the very end.


End file.
